1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to visual display systems that utilize multi-color light source beams to generate visual displays.
2. Related Art
This section introduces aspects that may help facilitate a better understanding of the inventions. Accordingly, the statements of this section are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is prior art or what is not prior art.
Various types of visual display systems can utilize light source beams. These systems can include, e.g., an image projector, such as a spatial light modulator. Examples of spatial light modulators include liquid crystal displays, liquid crystal on silicon displays, and digital light processors. Visual display systems can receive and display color control data utilizing an image projector. Despite these developments, there is a continuing need for improved visual display systems utilizing light source beams.